Callie in Halloweentown
by Depresso Expresso Aesthetic
Summary: Callie Cromwell is the oldest Cromwell grandchild. She was born in the mortal world, but moved to Halloweentown with her grandmother at 12 years old. Now, she's visiting her mother and her siblings with her grandma Aggie in the hopes of not only convincing her mother to help save Halloweentown, but to also start her little sister's training before her powers vanish forever.
1. Callie Agatha Piper Cromwell

Name: Callie Agatha Piper Cromwell

Born: October 31, 1983 (age 15)

Family:

Gwendolyn Irene Piper (mom)

William James Piper (dad)

Marnie Irene Piper (little sister)

Dylan Caleb Piper (little brother)

Sophie Marie Piper (little sister)

Splendora Agatha Cromwell (maternal grandmother)

Description:

Hair: mid back length, wavy, ginger red/orange, dyed absinthe green at the ends

Eyes: slightly hooded, twinkling blue

Skin: milky pale, freckled

Body: petite, mature, short (5ft)


	2. 1

My name is Callie Cromwell, and today I turn 15. When I was 12 years old, my mother and father sent me to live with my grandmother in Halloweentown so I could be trained how to use my magic but not let my younger siblings be exposed to it. My mom grew up in Halloweentown but moved to the mortal world when she met my father. She originally wanted to raise me like my other siblings, knowing nothing about our magical ancestry and eventually our powers would fade and we'd be human. But that proved rather difficult with me. I showed signs of magical abilities from infancy, if I wanted my rattle I'd summon it, if I wanted a cookie I'd summon that too. My parents tried to hide my magic from me as I got older but it only made things worse. Eventually my parents efforts to hide it from me made me ill. Not physically ill, but mentally ill. School became hard for me because I knew I was different, and I felt crazy. I didn't think people would believe me and my parents acting like all these strange things weren't happening hurt. I grew depressed, I stopped going to school, my parents finally did something about it when I tried to kill myself. That was when they told me the truth about what I am and where we come from. On my 12 birthday they sent me to Halloweentown with grandma Aggie, where she ended up adopting me. She welcomed me with open arms like like a daughter, gave me my own room I could decorate the way I wanted and enrolled me in school there as Callie Cromwell.

Halloween morning I dressed in my baggy, ripped Levis that were cut just under the knee, under those I wore fishnet stockings with black, low top vans on my feet. As for my top I chose a Nirvana t shirt and a long green cardigan to match the ends of my hair. "Oh you and your strange mortal clothing," grandma Aggie laughed as I stepped out of my room. She never quite understood my style, but she accepted it regardless. After Grandma running ragged around the house making sure she had everything she needed, we set off to the bus stop. I was excited to see my family, but I was scared too. "Grandma..." I asked softly as grandma Aggie and I sat down in our seats on the bus. "Yes dear," she urged me to continue. I bit my lip nervously, "do you think they'll even want to see me?" I didn't need to elaborate who. It'd been almost 2 years since I'd visited the mortal world. My 13 birthday had been the last time, I was so excited to see them after a year away in mortal time. My mom and dad welcomed me back with open arms and Marnie and I sat and talked for hours. That night was one of best in my memory, and the goodbye at the end of the night had been tearful. Even worse, little did I know it, that would be the last time I'd ever see my father. Only a few months after that night, he'd passed. It shattered me, and had kept me from returning the following year.

"Oh dear," Grandma took my hands in hers, "I'm sure they'll be as happy to see you as you will be to see them." I sighed and nodded, hoping she would be right.


	3. 2

When we reached the mortal realm, Grandma and I got off at our spot and began making our way to my mom's house. "It feels like it's been a lifetime," I whispered to Midnight, my black cat which I brought with us. He'd been a gift from Kalabar, who soon became my best friend who travels with me everywhere. "You can say that again," the feline replied, yes, he talks. "You know when we get there you can't be speaking," I told him to which he only meowed, "good boy."

Grandma and I snuck in the side door just as mom shoved a cookie in her mouth and told Sophie to go sit down. "Good thing she doesn't like liver, eh, dear?" Grandma says. "Mother," my mom exclaims before hugging her. When they released each other I stepped forward, we stared at each other for a second. "Hi," I said with an awkward wave. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around me. "Hi baby," she whispered into my hair. "Hey mom," I whispered, holding back tears. When we let go we walked into the living room where Grandma was dressing my younger siblings in strange costumes and showering them in candy. When Marnie saw me gasped, "Callie!" and ran to me, wrapping me in a hug like mom had.

Hours later, Grandma and I had to head home. I grabbed Midnight, who Sophie seemed to love, and hugged Mom goodbye. On the ride back I had to hold myself back from crying. Grandma Aggie wordlessly wrapped me in a hug to comfort me as we made our way home.


	4. AN

Okay Hi... I'm sorry I haven't updated this story but I promise I have a pretty valid reason. So I originally started writing this around Halloween and to guide me I was watching the movies on Disney Now. But after the Halloween season the movies were removed from Disney Now and I wasn't able to find the script anywhere. But now I've started paying for Disney Plus and the movies are available year round. I'm sorry if you're no longer interested in this story, I completely understand. But if you're still here, thank you. I'm so excited to continue and I hope you're excited to read more.


End file.
